


Sweet Mistake

by Lorem_Yipsum



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Dorms, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorem_Yipsum/pseuds/Lorem_Yipsum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please resuscitate me if i die."<br/>Mingyu thinks the stranger with a beanie who sits next to him is pretty cute. When that stranger falls asleep on his shoulder, Mingyu makes the first mistake of many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

 

The only advantage to a lecture at seven in the morning was that no one showed up, giving Mingyu the option to sit anywhere he wanted. That advantage was nowhere near enough to compensate for the inconvenience of such an ungodly hour. He picked a spot somewhere at the side of the middle corridor, too sleepy to scoot in any further.

Just as the professor entered, somebody poked Mingyu in the shoulder. With a deep voice – probably his morning voice - he said “Hey, can I sit next to you?”

Barely able to keep his eyes open, Mingyu moved one seat and went back into a vegetative state while the lecture began. Until he realized that the unknown boy had chosen to sit next to him in an almost empty auditorium. He looked over to inspect the stranger closer and immediately regretted not having spent more time fixing his hair that day.

The other boy was gorgeous, even in his obviously tired state. A little shorter than Mingyu – making him fairly tall still – and with a slender figure clothed in a casual style somewhere between emo, nerd, hipster and this-just-happened-to-be-in-my-wardrobe. His black hair was half covered by a beanie – more decorative than functional.

The boy with the beanie noticed the stare and felt the need to explain himself. “I had to sit next to someone because I have to take this class and I can’t fall asleep. It’s a compulsory lecture for me. If I nod off, can you just tap me back to life?”

Mingyu, who had to tear his eyes away from Beanie’s stunning face, mumbled a confirmation and they returned to silence.

This lasted for about ten minutes in which Mingyu failed to retain anything lectured and kept sneaking glances. Because he had to make sure Beanie wasn’t falling asleep, of course. The other boy had even more trouble staying awake then Mingyu, closing his eyes every now and then for a few seconds before jolting up again. And when he wasn’t half asleep he looked completely spaced out like nothing in life could bore him more than being where he was right then.

Another ten minutes in, Beanie started preparing a mixture over his notes. At first Mingyu thought he was pulling a caffeinated drink from his bag, but that was only the beginning.

Beanie poured a deep black substance from a thermos into a plastic cup. The strong scent of coffee soon carried over to Mingyu. This was followed by a Monster Energy and a Red Bull, both of which were added to the brew.

With heavy eyes, Beanie turned to Mingyu. “Please resuscitate me if I die.”

“Erm, this sounds like a terrible idea, don’t you think?”

Beanie sighed deeply. “Caffeine does nothing to me. I have to overdose or I might as well drink water.”

“O…kay?”

There was a terrible fascination in watching Beanie gulp down the caffeine bomb, not unlike watching a train wreck in slow motion. But nothing bad happened for the next minute. And the one after that and the next one, too…

After a while of intently side-eyeing the attractive stranger, Mingyu surmised that there was no significant danger of Beanie falling asleep - or croaking - and gathered the strength to focus on the lesson presented.

Towards the end of the lecture Mingyu felt a slight tap on his shoulder. It was no hand, thought. It was a head. Beanie had – somehow – found his way into dreamland and was now breathing rhythmically and slowly with his head having slid onto Mingyu’s shoulder. He looked positively angelic, his eyelids fluttering lightly, his jaw hanging open, his lip quivering. Perhaps he was about to drool.

Mingyu wouldn’t have minded letting the cute boy’s saliva drop onto his sweater – he knew he had rubbed enough sneeze phlegm into other people’s clothes when they weren’t looking. But he had promised to wake him up if this precise situation occurred.

But… Beanie boy looked to cute.

At least Mingyu could take a pic. Just to show the stranger how he looked sleeping later. Not to be a creep or anything, he lied to himself.

First he had to pull his phone from his pocket which wasn’t easy as he tried his best not to disturb the shoulder-slumberer. Next he made sure the sound was turned off to avoid the shutter noise. And then he raised his arm into position.

He used the back camera, since it was better quality. This however didn’t allow him to see the screen and subsequently he didn’t know where exactly he was aiming at. He brought the camera as close to the stranger’s face as he dared.

Moving his hand over to activate the button on the side caused his shoulder to make the slightest disturbance to Beanie’s sleep.

The boy woke up, his eyes shooting open just as Mingyu pressed the button down. It turned out that the shutter sound was not the only thing Mingyu should have been concerned about.

The flash went off.

And Mingyu’s world ended.

He jolted back into a vague listening position, hoping to high heavens that Beanie wouldn’t be able to figure out what had happened. Refusing to look over to the side, Mingyu sensed the other boy rub the sleep out of his blinded eyes, his pupils certainly having been shocked into submission by the intense close up flash.

“Did you just… take a pic of- ?”

There was no way Mingyu was going to answer any question from the boy with the beanie. He grabbed his stuff and stood up, his notes crumpling in his shaky hands.

“I have to go. Let me out please. Bye. See you.”

Almost throwing the other boy off his seat as he rushed by, Mingyu left with huge steps.

Outside the door to the lecture hall Mingyu dropped his things and shoved them in his bag, doing his best not to let his internal screams out. Seconds later he heard the rustle of a dozen or so students from inside beginning to leave. He had walked out about ten seconds before the end, adding a public embarrassment to his personal one.

 


	2. Middle

 

Mingyu was waiting for the train home, trying to work through the day’s events. He hadn’t seen the stranger in the beanie again and was relieved about it, after having spent his day in fear of running into him again and not being able to avoid the obvious question.

He had considered deleting the pic, but one look at it confirmed that the stranger was impossibly good looking, even when photographed within the second of waking up. He’d have to keep that pic. Not for any weird reasons, just for… reasons.

Lost in thought Mingyu stepped into the arriving train together with a crowd of what felt like ten thousand people. He managed to rush to the seats just by the door and sat down in time, glad he didn’t have to spend his ride standing pressed against strangers. He put his bag next to his legs and relaxed as far as possible surrounded by lots and lots of people.

Beanie sat down next to him.

Their eyes met and even though none of them said anything and the eye contact broke after half a second, Mingyu felt like he was being interrogated, strapped to every torture device ever conceived.

This was the most inconvenient coincidence ever as far as he could recall. His heart hammered its way up into his throat and he began to sweat. He was riding this train straight to hell. Beanie didn’t make a sound but also didn’t seem to care to move anywhere else. He couldn’t. Neither of them were able to move to a different section of the train, completely surrounded by other people – all of which were in the way of Mingyu’s wellbeing.

An obscenely fat person pressed their way into the corridor and pushed Beanie into Mingyu’s side.

Nope.  _Nope_. Not happening. Activate escape plan Alpha One. Engage the catapult seat.

There was only one stop left until the dorm. Mingyu could easily walk the rest. He jumped up, grabbed the bag next to him and pushed his way to the door, using the avalanche of human flesh getting off at the same station to quicken his flight.

The cold realization hit him just a moment before the train door’s closed behind him. He had put his bag next to his legs. Whatever he had grabbed could not possibly be his. He looked down and saw what was clearly a certain person’s possession. His bag was still on the train. Beanie was too, but Beanie’s bag wasn’t.

Then it started to rain.

 

♦

 

Sinking onto the bed in sweatpants and an ancient shirt, Mingyu continued to rub a towel all over his hair which seemed to have soaked up rain drops like a sponge.

His roommate Jihoon held the “stolen” bag in the air. “Well, you’re going to  _have_  to look inside. How else will you find any contact data? You can only hope that boy took  _your_  bag. After all the stupid things you’ve done today – which is slightly more stupid things than you do on most days – the last thing you need is to lose all your notes for good.”

“Yes, Jihoon.”

“Don’t you ‘Yes Jihoon’ me! I know very well that I’m right. Act a bit smarter.”

The short sized and even shorter tempered boy dropped the bag on Mingyu’s desk and began to rummage on his own accord, his delicate hands producing regular student things from the depth of the bag.

He stopped only after fully emptying the textile victim of his enthusiastic search. “Well, there’s no contact data. Looks like you’re f***ed. Bring it to class, I guess. Oh, and the lightbulb in the bathroom is out. You reach up there, so it’s your duty. Bye.”

“Wait! Jihoon, you have to help me.”

“Do I?”

“We’re roommates.”

“And?”

“And I get things for you off the top shelves at the grocery store?”

“And?”

“And… you help me because you’re a nice person? Maybe?”

“Aaaand?”

Mingyu sighed and resigned to his fate. “And I’ll let you ride my back around the dorm again.”

“Deal. His name is Jeon Wonwoo. Perhaps he has social media. Look him up.”

“How did you- ?”

Jihoon’s smile belonged on the face of a demon, not on someone resembling a cuddly pixie in an oversized sweater. “He writes his name on all his books and folders. You could have just looked.”

But then the small boy wrinkled his forehead and added “Jeon Wonwoo… Hm, did you delete the picture?”

“No.”

“Is it any good? Let me see.”

Mingyu pulled out his phone and navigated to the terrible mistake that showed Beanie’s face in all its glory. “He’s really pretty, isn’t he?”

“I don’t care. But you may care to know that I know him.”

“What?”

“He lives in this very dorm. Other side of the building. He’s in my music theory class. …What is it  _now_? Please don’t have any more terrible ideas.”

“I only think… I can’t just show up and throw the bag at him. I should at least have, I dunno, something for a proper apology. Bake him a cake?”

“ _Can_  you bake?”

“No.”

“Bad idea then.”

“How do I apologize properly?”

“No idea, I never do that. Bake a really, really simple cake, maybe?”

Mingyu stood up and put the stuff back into Beanie’s bag, contemplating his options. Since the boy lived so close by he could probably afford to get something nice for him before showing up. How long could that take anyway?

Wonwoo… what a lovely name. He couldn’t ruin this any further. He had to make the greatest apology ever and then, maybe, he would get a second chance. Since he had monitored the boy so well through his superhuman caffeine resistance experiment.

“Jihoonie? Do you have Wonwoo’s number?”

“Yes, but I’m not giving it to you. You would just find a way to embarrass yourself.”

“Alright but at least text him that his bag is safe and sound. And ask if he has mine.”

“Should I tell him to come over or are you going there?”

“No, not yet. I want to do something first. How long does baking a cake take? Five minutes? A day?”

“We don’t have any ingredients. I’ll text on the way to the store.”

“You’re coming with?”

Jihoon jumped in Mingyu’s back, his knees tugged into the tall boy’s sides. In turn, Mingyu’s knees almost gave in.

“Of course I’m coming with. I can’t leave you alone today, or you’ll burn down the store or something. Now, move, manservant!” 

 


	3. Ending

 

The shopping trip had been uneventful – relaxing, almost. Jihoon seemed to know exactly what to do, or at least kept giving orders. The dynamic duo of astounding height difference returned home with a lot of baking related items. Way too many, owing to their complete lack of planning ahead or any semblance of expertise.

Unpacking their amassed goods they took up most of the space in the communal kitchen - butter, flour, sugar, eggs and more - strewn across the surfaces not cluttered up with dirty dishes.

Jihoon had vanished into the corridor, going from door to door to individually yell at the other residents he suspected responsible for the unwashed kitchenware. He took pride and pleasure in this noble endeavor.

Meanwhile Mingyu considered his options. The last thing he wanted was any more terrible incidents. The cake had to be simple, quick to make and delicious. He didn’t want Wonwoo to choke on it so it couldn’t be too dry, it had to be moist. Chocolaty maybe? Did Wonwoo like chocolate? Should he put coffee beans in or pour Monster on the dough or something? Store-bought cake might have been a better idea, but that felt too impersonal.

He scrolled through various recipes on his phone but nothing was satisfying all his criteria. Jihoon rejoined him at last with a few people he had guilt-tripped into cleaning up their own stuff. Together the boys worked out something that seemed to be – on paper – the perfect cake.

Nothing went right.

 

♦

 

Mingyu’s shirt was covered in flour and dough splatters, his hands were wrinkly from mashing so many wet things together for an hour. There were butter stains on the ceiling – curtesy of a back-riding, butter stick swinging Jihoon – and little oil puddles under all the cabinets.

Mingyu’s everything hurt. His legs from standing around, his fingers from folding dough, his arms from mixing by hand, his spine from his roommate and his head from pure frustration.

At last the abomination was fully created.

However, since the recipe was a homebrew, it was hard to say how long it should bake. Mingyu sat down in front of the oven and watched the entire procedure, waiting for the floppy mass to harden.

That never happened. The dough was still wet and wiggly in the middle when black crusts began to form at the rim. It wouldn’t get any better. Mingyu sincerely hoped Wonwoo would understand and appreciate how much effort had gone into it. Which was more than doubtful. He wasn’t sure he would eat that thing himself. But it wasn’t finished yet.

He pulled the black rimmed, yellow centered mistake of a baked good from its spot in the oven, proud of himself for not burning his hand, and pulled the butter cream icing out of the fridge. Except it had been in there for too long and hardened more than Mingyu could hope the cake ever would.

The boy yelled for Jihoon after putting the frosting in the now open but still hot oven to quicken the melting process.

“You done?” asked the little guy as he entered, looking up at the flour covered, lanky boy who futilely kept wiping strands of hair from his face.

“I guess.”

“Good, Wonwoo texted me, he wants his bag back already and doesn’t care about your apology surprise. He actually thinks that weird.”

“You told him?”

“I wasn’t supposed to?”

“Um…”

Jihoon shot Wonwoo a message while Mingyu poured the molten frosting on his wobbly creation. The pitifully small cake crumpled under the assault of the thick liquid, which formed a puddle in the center and around the gooey dough. Enthusiasm unhampered, he emptied a medium bottle of colorful sprinkles in top, turning the ugly mess into an ugly but flamboyant mess.

“You know you’re supposed to let frosting cool, right?” said Jihoon with a diabolical grin, enjoying his observer position immensely.

“But I had it in the fridge, like you said.”

“It goes on the cake, then in the fridge.”

“Oh.”

 

♦

 

Wonwoo found the two boys in the kitchen as he expected. He entered quietly, spotting his bag on the table right away.

Mingyu was standing in front of the open freezer, desperately fanning cold air onto his cake. He froze in mid motion when he spotted the beautiful boy whose name he now knew. And who wore a beanie still, but a different one.

“Beanie! …I mean Wonwoo. So sorry for taking your bag. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Thanks, here’s  _your_  bag in return. I have no idea what you’re thinking either.”

“So sorry, really. But hey, I kept you awake and you didn’t die.”

“What?”

“The caffeine.”

“Right… well, I’ll be going then.”

Jihoon was innocently sitting in the corner and quietly chuckled to himself.

Practically jumping in Wonwoo’s direction, Mingyu held up his mess of a cake. “Look, I made this.”

“That’s… great? Um…”

“For you as an apology.”

Wonwoo’s face took on the trademark completely-spaced-out expression. “Apology?”

“For, like, everything. The picture and-“

“So you  _did_  take a pic! I thought I must have been dreaming. You really did that. I can’t believe it.”

“Uh oh.”

Jihoon’s chuckles grew a bit louder. The two taller boys were having an uncomfortable standoff with Mingyu still holding up his cake.

“Wonwoo, I’m-“

“ _Sorry_ , I know. You seem to be sorry a lot.”

“Hey, I’m trying to apologize here.”

“Well, you’re being stupid about it. And about everything else.”

“I made a mistake okay, but I’m trying to fix it!”

Jihoon was now laughing openly, his face getting red.

Wonwoo pointed right at Mingyu. “Fix it? With that  _other_  mistake? How is that even a cake? And who does that?”

“You don’t have to be so mean about it, beanie boy.”

“I’m not mean, you’re mean. I’ll have you know, I’m a f***ing delight if it isn’t about puppy faced boys freaking me out.”

“You… I… puppy faced?”

Jihoon was bright red and silent, fighting for air through his laughing fit.

Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to be defensive. “You’re the creep who photographs people in their sleep. I only said…”

“So,” said Mingyu, “you think I’m cute, huh?”

It took Wonwoo about five seconds of uncomfortable silence until he seemingly concluded that there was no way out. He snatched the mistake-cake out of Mingyu’s grip and handed it right back into the puppy-like face. The butter cream covered pile of goo smashed into Mingyu’s unprepared visage. Wonwoo didn’t just smack it into his head - he rubbed it.

Jihoon collapsed in the corner, mouth gaping, eyes teary, face tomato-colored.

Wonwoo lowered the plate.

Mingyu rubbed his eyes free and licked across his lips. “That… that tastes horrible.”

“Sorry?” said Wonwoo weakly.

“Oh, now you’re the sorry one?”

“That might have been an overreaction.”

Wiping more half backed batter off his face, Mingyu held eye contact. “Maybe we’re both prone to some nonsense. We could make a team – keep each other from overdosing on dumbness.”

Plate cast aside, his hands behind his back, Wonwoo bit his lower lip. “I guess we can try that.”

“Great. Mingyu and Wonwoo, the dream team.”

“You’re name is Mingyu. That makes us… Minwoo? Wongyu?”

“I still think of you as Beanie boy.”

“Mingyu and Beanie… Meanie?”

“That sound stupid.”

“Perfect for us then.”

In the corner Jihoon made retching noises. “You f***heads are sweeter than the butter crème everywhere on the floor. That reminds me, somebody needs to clean up. And I don’t mean me. Well, see you later, idiots.”

 

###  **The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from asianfanfics. Now that i have an AO3 account i'll do that with all my fics eventually.  
> Drop me an encouraging line here or over there. Username is the same.


End file.
